narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Sarò irreperibile da venerdì mattina fino a martedì pomeriggio COGLIONE A TUA SAORELLA!!! MI HAI STANCATO!!!! FUORI DALLA WIKI PENSA ALLA TUA!!!! CAZZO MA CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE!!!!! DarioAD (Tientelà la firma!)36750dennis 11:56, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Scusa un momento. Che cazzo vuoi da me che ogni volta cerchi di scatenare chissà che litigio? Ho detto solo che mi sembrava strano che non la conoscessi e che se non ho specificato mi sembra ovvio che sia quella più usata non trovi??? E se permetti non ti avevo chiesto se mi dicevi come mettere la tabella, ma se mi dicevi come mettere l'immagine. E smettila di rimproverarmi per quella cazzo di firma!!! 36750dennis 15:59, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Senti, siccome stai diventando sempre più demente lascia perdere, e vaffanculo tu, la firma di merda e siccome sei così coglione da non capire che sono io quando ti scrivo la capra senza neurone sei tu! E se non ti piace Naruto perchè cazzo ti iscrivi? Puoi sputtanarmi quanto vuoi ma siccome ti ho chiesto di cercare di essere un pò più gentile questo non centra un cazzo con l'essere piagnucolone! A quanto pare con te non si può parlare, ho cercato più volte di non arrivare a questo punto ma se ho a che fare con un demente senza cervello meglio non rivolgerti la parola. (Mettitela in culo la tua cazzo di firma perfettino di merda!)36750dennis 16:26, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Buffone lo dici a te stesso! Perfettino di merda ! Hai davvero rotto troppo i coglioni ! Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere ? Ma perché non tiri le cuoia e mi fai una favore? --DarioAD 9:47, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Avanti Bastardo fammi vedere che cosa c'è che non va nella Wiki di Drawn Together Siognore !!!!! io lì sono il fondatore. BASTARDO! --DarioAD, 22:44, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Dimmi perché secondo te sono dei blog le pagine di Drawn Together, vieni nella wiki e fammi un segno in grassetto così forse capirò --DarioAD, 23:07, 2011 (UTC) Visto che parli tanto da persona a modo, voglio ricordarti che è da maleducati intromettersi in una conversazione quando nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. Se hai dei problemi con me me lo devi dire in faccia, nella mia zona di discussione. Tu consideri quella wiki una schifezza solo perché hai dei problemi personali con me. Facciamo una scommessa: se riesci a scrivere bene l'articolo di Captain Hero, traducendo il testo in inglese disponibile qui, non metterò piede qui per 3 mesi. Se sei un uomo ti consiglio di accettare e forse così potrai pubblicamente umiliarmi e dire a tutti che sono un buono a nulla totale. Se non accetti allora sei solo un lurido coniglio.--DarioAD, 12:18, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Quindi rifiuti la scommessa! SEI UN CONIGLIO!!!!---DarioAD, 16:43, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Si me ne vado ma ti dico una cosa: SEI UNO SPORCO BASTARDO FASCISTA!!!!!! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE E A TUTTI COLORO CHE LA PENSANO COME TE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forum e altro Mi prometti che d'ora in poi non insulterai più gli utente? Non te lo chiedo da admin ma da amico. --Wittin te:Wittin|Wittin]] Auguri a me!!!!! --Wittin Senti mi stai rompendo i coglioni se non ti va bene come metto le immagini fallo tu allora scusa ma ti rispondo dopo XD ora devo andare scusami hai ragione mi sono comportato e da maleducato è ke ho avuto dei problemi in quei giorni ma ora è tutto a posto non mi va XD (la verità è ke non so farlo ) Aggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC)aggeggioAggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Licenza pagina 1 perché la devo rifare 2 cerca di ricordarti i codici Naminè 16:45, feb 14, 2012 (UTC) chi è il fondatore del Wiki che provo a chiedere a lui/lei che sia? e gli altri utenti che fine hanno fatto? o.o Naminè 17:12, feb 14, 2012 (UTC) Licenze mi dai una mano, questa immagine http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:100px-Public_domain.svg.png dovrebbe andare qui, dove è scritto in rosso http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3APD ora io non so come si fa a mettere l'immagine, se lo sai tu me lospieghi per favore? Grazie Naminè 14:54, feb 15, 2012 (UTC) ANDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RAGA ANDATE SU QUESTO SITO E DITE LA VOSTRA www.spcobra11.altervista.org lo potete trovare anche su GOOGLE Infobox Jutsu Caro Meganoide non c'è nessuno che possa provare a migliorare l'Infobox Jutsu?per cercare almeno di togliere lo spazio vuoto in eccesso...Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 15:27, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Se mi passi la pagina dove si trova l'infobox ci posso provare.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 09:49, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Ho fatto del mio meglio, dacci uno sguardo: http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Jutsu ora è tutto in lingua italiana ma se c'è qualcuno capace di rendere le tag a scomparsa, cioè se nella sezione Jutsu simili c'è una tecnica appare visualizzato altrimenti no, sarebbe perfetto oltre che professionale.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 14:50, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Mi sono permesso di modificare anke Infobox Personaje(ora Personaggio) ed Infobox Alvea(ora Villaggio).Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 12:02, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Perdonami ma visto che siamo una comunità non sarebbe meglio formare dei gruppi così da smistare il lavoro? cmq gli infobox sono ancora da migliorare(come ho già detto prima) quindi se c'è qualcuno che può farlo sarebbe meglio farlo entrare in campo.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 12:20, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, c'è Wittin che è un amministratore (come te) e leggendo le tue discussioni sia Barababianca che Rufy 20 si stavano cimentanto con i template, che fine hanno fatto? io purtroppo con i template ho raggiunto il limite non potrei andare avanti neanche volendo.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 09:08, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Magari questa è la volta buona di migliorare le pagine e renderle più "professionali" e di attivare più utenti possibili, visto che qui nessuno si prende il distrubo di farlo.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 11:29, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Guarda non voglio polemizzare, sono consapevole di aver sbagliato (aimhè capita), ma se questo è il modo in cui trattate gli utenti che migliorano questa wikia, oltre agli infobox che vi ho sistemato (e sono l'unico che l'ha fatto portando dei risultati) ti basta confrontare le pagine prima e dopo che le ho curate, mi sento abbastanza offeso dal comportamento.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 13:38, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Trovare immagini senza Copyright è un bel casino, manco Google te ne trova se metti il filtro di assenza del Copyright... Intanto se creo o modifico una pagina senza mettere immagini va bene lo stesso? Di sicuro si fa mooolto prima, poi col tempo mi svilupperò in questo senso. Comunque grazie mille del tuo aiuto ^^! Rustuku93 (discussioni) 20:40, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) era proprio necessario annullare tutta la modifca per un immagine?Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 16:07, ott 18, 2012 (UTC) ma il template non funziona senza quei codici. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 16:46, ott 18, 2012 (UTC) DOVE POSSO TROVARE IMMAGINI DEI PIEDI DI TENTEN? DAI RISPONDETE PEZZO DI MERDAAAA SUKATI IL CAZZO (CM FA NARUTO)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ciao vuoi diventare mi o amico Immagini Chiedo scusa, per sbaglio ho aggiunto un'immagine senza inserirci la licenza. Potresti toglierla per favore? (si chiama Sora volpe iniziale)JOA20 (discussioni) 14:16, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) :Scusa tanto, ho zero esperienza col caricare le immagini sulle wikia. D'ora in poi seguirò le istruzioni alla lettera.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:37, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ho esaudito la tua richiesta. Ci si vede!--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:19, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Devo ammettere che non ti seguo più. Prima mi dici questo: Ci sono delle regole da seguire quando carichi un file. Per prima cosa devi mettere la licenza e la categoria, cioè: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Inoltre devi salvare il file con un nome italiano e senza sigle. Inoltre devi cricare un file solo se lo usi in qualche pagina, altrimenti è inutile e viene cancellato. Così mi hai detto che dovevo fare. Dopo aver caricato le immagini, ho scritto quelle cose nella parte "About" e così ho fatto. Poi mi hai fatto notare che dovevo togliere dei codici, e avevi scritto così: ::Per cortesia, togli tutti quei codici grafici che hai messo nelle immagini. Mi riferisco a quegli " Onestamente non capivo cosa volessi dire, poi sono andato su una delle immagini che avevo caricato e ho notato che c'erano degli = di troppo. Pensavo intendessi quelli, così li ho tolti. Solo durante il periodo in cui mi hai sospeso ho notato che avevi modificato il tuo messaggio. Ma come pretendi che me ne accorga? Purtroppo la wikia non ti segnala se vengono fatte delle modifiche sulla tua talkpage da parte di altri utenti. Infine... ::Hai nuovamente caricato delle immagini senza mettere la categoria, così le ho cancellate. Inoltre non hai tolto tutti quegli "" che ti avevo detto: hai voglia di prendermi in giro? Nelle prossime ventiquattro ore avrai il tempo di riflettere sull'utilità di seguire le indicazioni di un utente più esperto di te. Il fatto che io sia un amministratore non c'entra. :: A proposito, quando vuoi salvare un'immagine DEVI prima cliccare sull'immagine in modo che ti appaia il file invece di una sua rappresentazione, poi devi selezionare "salva destinazione con nome". In questo modo salvi l'immagine in altà qualità. Tutte le immagini che avevo caricato erano state messe nella categoria "Immagini". Ora, a meno che non sia stato tu a farlo, non vedo come possa essere che solo alcune delle immagini da me caricate non erano categorizzate. E da dove salta fuori questa storia del "salva immagini"? Qua sulla wikia non c'è niente del genere. Ma la cosa che più mi ha dato ai nervi è quella sul "mi prendi per i fondelli? da' ascolto a chi ne sa più di te". Non ho mai pensato di prenderti per i fondelli e ho cercato di seguire le tue istruzioni a menadito, proprio perché tu sei nell'ambiente da più tempo di me, e chi se ne importa se sei un amministratore o meno. Non scaricare su di me le tensioni che hai con altri utenti. Comunque, ti scrivo per comunicarti che non ho più intenzione di sottostare ai tuoi metodi. Per quanto sia doveroso per un admin essere severo nella gestione della wikia, è anche responsabilità dell'admin spiegare per bene le procedure, in quanto questo non solo migliora i rapporti di lavoro, ma al tempo stesso riduce il lavoro da fare. Tanto vale che tu faccia una pagina per spiegare per bene come caricare le immagini, così non devi ripeterlo ogni volta a coloro che ci provano. Addio, e senza rancore.JOA20 (discussioni) 16:42, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) :Così come tu apprezzi la mia franchezza, io apprezzo la tua. Buona fortuna per il futuro di questa wiki.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:02, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Cose urgenti da fare e amministrazione Ciao, come procede l'amministrazione di questa wiki? Mi sembra che i contrasti con gli altri utenti continuino ad esserci e i contributi utili siano ancora pochi... A parte ciò, ritengo che ci siano delle cose urgenti e importanti da fare: * Rifare la home page * Creare un logo e uno sfondo decenti * Aggiornare il menù di navigazione in alto * Creare delle linee guida e metterle in evidenza in modo che vengano lette Questi sono compiti di un admin, ma mi pare che finora tu ti sia limitato a fare il cane da guardia qui, senza dare un valore aggiunto alla wiki... Che intenzioni hai? Se pensi di non essere in grado/di non avere tempo o voglia per fare ciò, credo che sia meglio revocarti i diritti di admin e trovare qualcun altro che ti sostituisca. Valuterò anche l'ipotesi di affiancarti un altro admin. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 11:35, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avermi fatto notare l'errore, starò più attento in futuro :) Il Corvo (discussioni) 15:16, ago 28, 2013 (UTC) un utente anonimo ha fatto " VANDALIZZAZIONE " sulle seguenti pagine. 1) Sasuke Uchiha 2) Kakuzu 151.56.144.157 17:44, set 3, 2013 (UTC) Un utente ha fatto vandalizzazione del genere " CAVOLATE " credendosi spiritoso immagino,inventando personaggi,jutsu e scemenze varie,perdipiu facendo di proposito anche errori grammaticali e ortografici che si possono definire inammissibili anche per un analfabeta che sta imparando a scrivere. Ha creato una pagina denominata " Abilità oculare innata-sharingan oscuro ", oltre a questo è andato pure a modificare pagine invece realmente esistenti e corrette come " Abilità Innata " aggiungendo le sue fesserie inventate. 151.56.159.173 19:32, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide,mi sono appena iscritto e devo ancora prenderci la mano con gli strumenti del sito. Ho piu o meno cercato di seguire le linee guida per caricare le immagini. Ma avrai notato che ho caricato 2 file inutili che poi non ho piu usato infatti, comunque nella pagina del Kamui è sparita l'immagine che raffigurava il doppio teletrasporto di Obito e Kakashi. Ho invece notato che sono rimaste l'intangibilità e l'altra dimensione,potrei chiederti come mai e sopratutto se ho fatto qualche determinato errore potresti gentilmente riportarmelo cosi la prossma volta non sbaglierò piu ? Ah comunque cordiali saluti e a presto Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 15:55, ott 6, 2013 (UTC) Sostituzione immagini provvederò alle sostituzioni a breve,anche se si tratta perlopiù di 3-4 immagini, generalmente utilizzo solo immagini dell'anime che tutt'al più miglioro rendendole piu definite cioe HD,che mi pare sia lecito. Comunque,praticamente tutte le wiki utilizzano "' fan art " '''io non sono solito ad adoperarle se non in casi rarissimi,capisco le regole ferree e non le voglio discutere,però non credo caschi il mondo,detto francamente non gliene frega niente a nessuno se usiamo fan art o meno. Anzi usare immagini in bianco e nero è una cosa bruttissima a livello estetico. Comunque farò come mi dici tu non discuto le regole,eppoi non è un problema ne ho usate proprio 2 o 3 del manga nella pagina di Obito e basta il resto è tutto anime,quindi rimuovero adesso stesso le 3 immagini del manga il resto è tutto apposto è roba dell'animeGalaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:54, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) Intendi l'immagine di Rin ? Era solo piu HD,ed era presa dall'anime non era roba del manga,ho usato degli effetti per migliorarne le tonalità non l'ho ricolorata. Puoi comunque avere ragione nel riprendermi dicendo che ho adoperato effetti che hanno migliorato la qualità eccessivamente rendendola troppo elevata. Ma non mi pare che sia un difetto. Se contiamo che tra la prima serie e shippuden c'è un abisso madornale di qualità. Mi hai detto di non usare immagini ricolorate dal manga e ok non l'ho fatto.Ho solo usato un immagine piu HD presa dall'anime,se non si puo fare dimmelo adesso e uso solo le versioni normali ma tieni presente che trovare immagini ben definite non è facile in tanti casi. Comunque parlando anche d'altro quel cavolo di vandalo demente che ha scritto FGFGDFGDGTYYU sulla pagina di Kabuto mi sta venendo voglia di schiacciarli la testa,non lo reggo piu ogni 4-5 giorni entra e scrive queste " PUTTANATE " su pagine a caso,mi domando se sia un adulto o un mocciosetto ma in entrambi i casi odio questo genere di vandalismo. Sarebbe bello se oltre al BAN gli potessimo mandare un virus a sta gente,cosi almeno non romperebbero piu l'anima e vivrebbero meno da parassiti quali sono. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 01:53, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Richiesta Salve. Ho tentato di creare un template decente, ma i miei tentativi hanno tutt'altro che un buon esito. Per questo ho provato a vedere se è possibile importare i template della wikia inglese. Apparentemente sì, solo che per poterle caricare su questa wiki bisogna essere Admin. Se non hai niente in contrario, potresti pensarci tu?--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:10, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) :Certo! Scusa se non te l'ho messo prima. A quanto ho capito dovresti andare qui http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export. Se invece intendevi la main page eccola qui http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:43, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Non c'è fretta. Avevo chiesto a un editor di template di Narutopedia (inglese) se era possibile importare i loro template: ha detto che non sarebbero funzionati su questa wiki senza le "estensioni" che erano invece presenti sulla wiki inglese. Mal che vada, io e Galaxian explosion ci arrangeremo con quel che c'è. Buona giornata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 10:29, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Detto francamente...è peggio di prima -.-" grazie lo stesso per il lavoro fatto. Credi che sarebbe troppo chiedere aiuto a Leviathan89 in merito? Perché mi sono basato sul suo blog sulla community per provare a creare un template quindi sa come si fa...--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:53, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) :D'accordo, aspetterò. Buona serata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:49, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Template I modelli che ho creato: !, Jutsu, !!, Gradient, Clear, Infobox Marye-chan, Carattere (Otogakure). Si prega di cancellare questo template. Vi ringrazio in anticipo.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 16:37, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry XD . The templates are for pages of techniques and characters.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan''']] (Mensagens • ) 19:32, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) ciaooooooooo mi sono sbagliato, tutto risolto Salve, capo. Ho contattato un editor di template che mi ha detto che sarebbe capace di modificare il template Template:Infobox de personaje in modo da renderlo molto simile a quello di altissimo livello della wikia inglese. Mi ha detto di chiedere all'admin di bloccare la pagina del template in modo che solo gli admin possano modificarla.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:03, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Mi sono permesso di modificare il Template:PD in modo da rendere questa wikia un pochino più professionale. Ho notato che ci sono un sacco di immagini "irregolari" (fanart, immagini con scritte, ecc.). Se riuscissi a creare un template che invia tali immagini a una categoria per cancellarle in massa, lo faresti (non so se sia possibile cancellare più immagini in una volta)?--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:32, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) :Come faccio a spostare i file a un altro nome? Le uniche opzioni che mi appaiono sono edit, history e replace.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:47, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Mi sa che non ho il diritto di rinominare i file. Apparentemente le uniche cose che posso farci sono editarli, visualizzarne la cronologia e rimpiazzarli con altri file.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:53, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Mi dispiace, davvero. Vedrò di fare del mio meglio per togliere tutte le immagini inutili, senza licenza e fanart. Buona giornata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:56, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Semplificazione template Dici? Penso che la wiki sia più completa se aggiungiamo anche queste informazioni, ma se dici che è inutile allora lascio perdere.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:17, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :Roger!--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:26, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Se non è chiedere troppo, posso sapere come fare per ottenere il diritto di rinominare le immagini?--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:33, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :La vedo molto dura, allora ^_^ --JOA20 (discussioni) 16:37, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Dato che non posso farlo io, devo chiederti di spostare quest'immagine File:600px-Senju_Symbol.svg.png a File:Clan Senju.png . Se ti va bene, allora continuerò a segnalarti le immagini da rinominare e anche i nuovi nomi (perché ho in mente di fare un giochino coi template in modo che i simboli si "aggiungano" da soli.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:04, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Rinominare immagini e rimuovere pagine "doppie" Dato che non posso fare né l'una né l'altra cosa, posso chiederti di farlo tu? Iniziamo col cancellare la pagina Tecnica della Crescita Rigogliosa, dato che ho appena rifatto la pagina Arte del Legno: Tecnica Segreta della Crescita Rigogliosa che è un suo doppio. Per quanto riguarda le immagini, a dirla tutta quelle da cancellare sono tantissime. Per caso sai dirmi quante immagini abbiamo su questa wiki (tanto per tenere il conto delle immagini ancora da controllare)? Se vuoi ti suggerisco come rinominare ogni singola immagine che reputo utile ma con nomi assurdi. Un'altra cosa: che politica dici dovremmo prendere in merito ai titoli delle pagine? Per esempio, usiamo il nome completo Arte del Legno: Tecnica Segreta della Crescita Rigogliosa oppure adottiamo una versione più corta? Crescita Rigogliosa --JOA20 (discussioni) 21:55, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :Quindi prima laviamo i panni sporchi e poi pensiamo a migliorare la wiki, insomma? Agli ordini. Adesso stacco, a domani. Buonanotte!--JOA20 (discussioni) 22:07, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Cleaning Scriverò in questo paragrafo le pagine e i file da modificare. Ovviamente i file da eliminare li trovi nella Categoria:Immagini da eliminare. Se non è troppo, per favore cancella dalla lista le pagine e i file che hai già sistemato.--JOA20 (discussioni) 07:49, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) Pagine da cancellare File da spostare File:200px-Yamanaka Symbol.svg.png → File:Clan Yamanaka.png File:200px Inuzuka Symbol.svg.png → File:Clan Inuzuka.png File:150px-Uchiha Symbol.svg.png → File:Clan Uchiha.png File:100px-Kurama Symbol.svg.png → File:Clan Kurama.png File:200px-Kaguya Symbol.svg.png → File:Clan Kaguya.png File:100px-Getsugakure Symbol.svg.png → File:Villaggio della Luna.png File:100px-Takumi Village Symbol.svg.png → File:Villaggio degli Artigiani.png File:TonboSymbol.jpg → File:Villaggio della Libellula.jpg File:100px-Land of Demons Symbol.svg.png → File:Paese dei Demoni.png File:100px-Land of Fangs Symbol.svg.png → File:Paese della Zanna.png File:800px-Land of Fang.jpg → File:Paese della Zanna.jpg File:100px-Land of Birds Symbol.svg.png → File:Paese degli Uccelli.png File:Vogelreich.jpg→File:Paese degli Uccelli.jpg File:100px-Land of Vegetables Symbol.svg.png → File:Paese del Verde.png File:800px-Lad of Vegetables.jpg → File:Paese del Verde.jpg File:Konohagakure Symbol.png → File:Villaggio della Foglia.png File:300px-Mangekyou_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg.png → File:Eterno Sharingan Ipnotico di Madara.png File:300px-Mangekyou_Sharingan_Kakashi.svg.png → File:Sharingan Ipnotico di Kakashi.png File:Kirigakure Symbol.png → File:Villaggio della Nebbia.png File:Akatsuki_Logo_svg.png → File:Alba.png File:Occhio del jubi.png → File:Piano dell'Occhio Lunare.png :Giusto! Mi metto subito al lavoro!--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:12, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) :Una domanda. Anche se è vero che c'è già tanto lavoro solo a cancellare le immagini, credi servirebbe a qualcosa se mettessi delle categorie in base ai personaggi, alle tecniche e cose così?--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:15, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sì, per esempio a un'immagine che presenta il personaggio Naruto Uzumaki che esegue la tecnica del Rasengan potrei aggiungere la categoria Immagini con il personaggio Naruto Uzumaki e Immagini con la tecnica Rasengan. Comunque mi sa che per il momento mi limiterò a segnalare le immagini da eliminare e a cambiare i nomi...--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:21, dic 5, 2013 (UTC)